


Baby Me

by MadMenagerie



Series: Shots of SoMa (A collection of one-shots) [5]
Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-16
Updated: 2013-08-16
Packaged: 2017-12-23 15:44:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/928264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadMenagerie/pseuds/MadMenagerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maka looked at her partner currently curled up on the couch, he looked miserable. She absently stirred the soup she was making for him as she watched him from the kitchen. She'd never seen him so ill and it worried her, even if it was only the flu. She shook her head and turned back to the food. If he had only gone to get vaccinated with her he'd be perfectly fine right now, and how in the name of Lord Death does one have a fear of needles as a scythe anyway?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [soulthedeathscythe](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=soulthedeathscythe).



> I hardly ever write just pure unadulterated fluff like this but I wrote this drabble for a "cuddle" prompt and yea... fluff just happened. It flew out of my fingers like sparkly rainbows that mewed like baby kittens and transformed into words on the computer screen... and that's exactly how this chapter came to be. So enjoy.

Maka looked at her partner currently curled up on the couch, he looked miserable. She absently stirred the soup she was making for him as she watched him from the kitchen. She'd never seen him so ill and it worried her, even if it was only the flu. She shook her head and turned back to the food. If he had only gone to get vaccinated with her he'd be perfectly fine right now, and how in the name of Lord Death does one have a fear of needles as a scythe anyway?

She turned the burner off and spooned some of the soup she had made into a bowl for him, pouring him a cup of tea as well. She carried it to the living room and set it on the coffee table to free her hands in order to check his temperature. She softly put her hand to his forehead as he griped about her being in the way of the T.V.

"Oh hush. You still have a fever, I made you some soup. You should eat." She said, sitting next to him. He shook his head like a stubborn child.

"Fine, at least drink something. It will make your throat feel better." She motioned to the tea, only receiving a pout and a shake of his sleep-tousled head.

"You don't want that either? Well what _do_ you want?" She asked with slight frustration at his difficulty, not expecting his arms to pull her down to lay with him. She was startled for a second and he pulled his blanket around them both.

"You." He mumbled into her hair and relaxed into the couch. She did as well, smiling softly with slightly pink cheeks. She wrapped her arms around him soothingly stroking his hair as he fell asleep, cuddling and humming to him like the big sick baby he was. And she couldn't have been happier.


End file.
